In The Mornings
by MiaMinaRose
Summary: In the mornings i kinda like mini- one shots. Crack ships included. Thank you / Mature just in case of cussing and suggestive themes.
1. In The Morning (Nalu)

In the morning (Nalu)

Once again, I woke up in Natsu's house. I mean he was drunk... I guess. It was a horrible Idea for the guild to start a drinking contest.

 **~Flash Back~**

"Yo' Saber tooth, What'cha doing here?" A overly excited Fire Dragon slayer yelled across the guild.

"Sting wanted to fight you, Natsu." Rufus said standing there ignoring a fuming Sting beside him.

"Really?" Natsu asking smiling.

"I'm going to beat you, Natsu-san!" Sting yelled across the guild hall.

"How about you all settle this over a nice drinking game." Cana piped up.

"Sure, You are going down Natsu-san!" Sting yelled across the guild hall.

"Don't be so sure Sting!" Natsu yelled back running over to the bar.

"When I say go, You drink as much as you can, Last one Stan- Siti- Awake wins." Cana stopped herself multiple time during the sentence trying to find the right word.

"Hai." Both Sting and Natsu said.

After a while of the contest, Almost the whole guild was out of it.

 **~ Flash Back end ~**

I mean to be honest Mira tricked me into drinking too, I don't really remember how I got here. Every time Fairy Tail has a drinking contest I end up here. In Natsu's bed. I swear when any thing that has to do with drinking comes out I just need to run.

At least I'm still clothed. So I guess nothing that bad happened. I turn around to look at Natsu. He always looks so peaceful when sleeping. I lean over to get a closer look and- BAM!

I'm sent flying up in the air again. Lucy's Blasting off again! It's gonna leave a couple marks when I get down.


	2. In The Morning (Gruvia)

In the morning (Gruvia)

*Juvia's Point of view*

Juvia Woke up beside Gray-Sama again! Juvia is so Lucky. Gray-Sama decided that he now liked Juvia. Juvia is so happy! Gray-Sama has been sleeping with Juvia lately. Juvia and Gray-Sama are now dating. Fairy Tail has not been told of our Relation ship yet. Juvia Hopes its only because Gray-Sama wants to surprise Fairy Tail. Juvia Hopes Gray-Sama is not embarrassed about Juvia being Gray-Sama's Girlfriend. Juvia Just wants Gray-Sama's love.

"Juvia? What are you doing?" Juvia hears Gray-Sama's Beautiful voice.

"J-juvia was just thinking Gray-Sama!" Gray-Sama stares at me before nodding.

"Do you want something to eat?" Gray-Sama asks Juvia while getting out of bed.

"Yes Gray-Sama!" Juvia reply's happily. Then Juvia notices Gray-Sama has not shirt on. Instant Nose bleed.

"J-Juvia are you okay?" Gray-Sama runs over to Juvia.

"J-juvia is just happy Gray-Sama cares." Juvia is losing to much blood.

"W-well here." Gray-Sama gives me a cloth and helps Juvia stop her nose Bleed.

"Today I was thinking about telling the guild... About you know... Us?" Gray-Sama looks over at Juvia asking if that's alright.

"Juvia is so Happy, Gray-Sama!" Juvia jumps up and down excitedly.

"Alright, Calm down Juvia." Gray-Sama says running a hand through his perfect hair.

"Eat at the guild or here?" Gray-Sama questions.

"Later?" Juvia asks Gray-Sama.

"Alright then, Let's go!" He shouts already out the door.

"GRAY-SAMA WAIT FOR JUVIA!" Juvia yells chasing him.


	3. In The Morning (Jerza)

In The Morning (Jerza)

*Erza's Pov*

"Erza, I'm leaving..." I heard Jellal say from behind me. I quickly turn around to see him looking down.

"L-leaving, Of course you are... You have a job and a guild to take care of." I reply. He keeps his eyes on the ground.

"I mean I'm Leaving you." Those 5 words broke me. I stared wide eyed at him un-able to move. I had the hugest crush on Jellal most of my life... When he said He liked me too, It was heaven... But now... Now it's Like Hell.

"I- Y-" I stuttered out hoping to somehow make myself say something that would make him stay.

"I'll be seeing you... Erza." Was his reply before walking off into the darkness. The man I had loved my whole life had just left me. Maybe I wasn't good enough? Maybe I- BAM!

I sat up quickly startled by the loud noise. When I look around the room I finally spot the source of the noise.

"J-jellal?" I asked.

"Hm...?" He replied turning to look at me.

"Your here." I stated.

"Yep, And your awake... Anything else that needs to be said?" He questions.

"You gave me a mini heart attack." I state staring at him.

"Oh... Sorry, You seemed upset anyway." Jellal looked at me scratching the back of his head. I nodded.

"I had a- Sort of- Kinda- maybe lik- A Nightmare." I finished my sentence stuttering like a idiot.

"A Nightmare?" He asks looking at me in disbelief.

"Yes, Issue?" I ask him.

"Nope, Sorry... Just something struck me." He replied. I nodded.

"What about?" He asked.

"What about...?" I question not sure what he was asking.

"What about your Nightmare?" He asks.

"What about it?" I ask.

"No Erza, What was your Nightmare about?" He asks kinda sighing.

"Um... Nothing much." I reply looking away hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Hmmm, Spit it out." He said glancing at me before going back to cleaning.

"You." I said quietly.

"Me?" He asks.

"Yes." I replied looking out the window beside my bed.

"A Nightmare about Me, Huh?" He was now talking to himself. Oh, the luck of getting a guy that talks to himself when He thinks.

"What Happened with Me in the Nightmare?" He asks.

"You Left." I reply as I watched a Well known Demon Match Maker walk down a road arm locked with a certain Green Haired wizard. Well, Everyone knew they had a thing for each other.

"Left?" He questions.

"You. Left. Me." I reply gritting my teeth. I heard a sigh from him.

I felt arms around me. "Erza, I'm not gonna leave you." He reply's hugging me from behind.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise." he answered. I smile.

"Well then, Since I'm not gonna leave, What do you wanna do?" He asked humming in my ear.

"Sit still and Watch Mira, Fall in that lake." I pointed out the window smiling at how clumsy she was when she was embarrassed.

Jellal chuckled which made his chest vibrate. "That all?" He asks.

"Freed's gonna try to save her... Then they will both end up in the lake." I reply smiling as Mira Started to trip.

"Oh." He replied watching out the window.

No, I don't dislike Mira, Plus she is my family. I just love watching her get dizzy when she's with Freed. She turns Red, Can't talk, Can't walk, Becomes very clumsy, Falls into something or breaks something, Then Freed follows her trying to help her, They both end up in trouble and, Kiss. I sigh.

"I think Mira's Rubbing off on me." I say to Jellal. His response is a chuckle.

"Mira and Freed are both in the Lake now, What's gonna happen next, Erza?" Jellal questions after they both fall in.

"A kiss." I reply staring out the window.

He chuckles.

"Do I have to fall in a lake to get one?" He questions.

"N-n-no W-why wou- How- Yo- Ask." I stutter out.

"Hmn...?" Re replies playing with my hair.

"Y-you could just ask." I reply trying not to stutter.

"Can I have a kiss, Please?" He asks. I nod.

"Right after Mira and Freed kiss." I watch as they get closer and closer and- Blue hair got in the way. I felt something on my lips.

After a minute of blankly staring I realized that Jellal had kissed me. "J-J-J-Jellal!" I squeal.

"Yes?" He chuckle.

"I said after." I reply trying to help myself breathe.

"Yes, you did. I Just wanted it a little early." He replies. Oooooh I could hear his smile.

"Jellal." I say.

"Hm...?" He questions.

"Wipe that smile off you face." I demand.

"Alright." He replies.

"Wha-" He cuts me off.

"Let's head out to Fairy Tail, Something is always new there." He tells me.

"Alright." I nod grabbing my shoes and heading towards the door.

After a minute of grabbing different things. We were ready to go.

"After you Scarlet." He says smiling holding the door. I Blush.

"If you keep that up, Your last name won't only mean your hair." He snickers.

"S-shut it." I reply walking quickly out the door with him following me.

After a quiet walk to Fairy Tail... We open the doors just in time to Almost get hit by a flying Table.

Stupid Tables.

I Glare at the guild when it almost hits me.

"Who threw the table?" I question angry.

"Erza, Calm down." Jellal says beside me.

"So erza is scary..." I heard Rufus say something...

WAIT! Rufus? I turn to look at him.

"Rufus?" I question he looks up.

"Yes?" He replies.

"What are you doing here?" I ask staring at him.

"All the guild came here for a meeting." He replied.

That's when I look around to see all the guild's from the Grand Magic Games sitting in out guild hall.

Natsu says something which starts another fight and another Table almost hits Jellal and Me.

"It's gonna be a long day." I murmur.

"I'll be here all day, With you, Then If you stay behaved today..." Jellal gets really close to my ear and finishes with "We can play tonight?" It sounded more like a questions but it still sent shivers down my spine. I hear some snickers and Wendy falling out of her chair.

"Play what?" Natsu asks loudly. I turn my head to look at him. STUPID DRAGON SLAYER HEARING!

"Dirty things, Natsu-San." Sting Replied winking.

"Dirty...?" Nstsu asks.

"Flame brain they are gonna do 18+ things." Gray replies.

"18+?" Natsu asks. He is DENSE.

"Natsu he meant they are gonn-" Laxus starts but rogue cuts him off with a "Have $ex."

"WHAT?" Natsu asks.

"They are gonn-" Rogue starts again.

"NO, WHY?" Natsu shouts. Mira Giggles.

"You see Natsu-San when a girl and a boy like each other al-" Sting starts and Natsu cuts him off.

"I know that." He says like he is bored.

"Then why ask Flame brain?" Gray asks annoyed.

"WHY ARE THEY GONNA DO IT, WAS MY QUESTION ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu shouts.

While Gray and Natsu try to kill each other Jellal laughs causing everyone to stop and look at him.

"Natsu." Jellal says staring at Natsu.

"Yea?" Natsu asked.

"We are gonna do it cause its fun, And I love the way Erza-" Jellal gets cut off by Natsu.

"DON'T SAY ANYMORE!" Natsu shouted. All the girls in the guild were somewhat blushing except the few that weren't here and Wendy. Wendy was passed out on the floor from a blush fever.

Jellal Chuckles. "I was just gonna say the way she giggles." Jellal laughed.

"Sure you were." Natsu and Gray said in sync.

"DON'T COPY ME!" They both yelled.

Yep, A long day indeed.


End file.
